Estimado Phoenix Wright
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Miles Edgeworth terminó de escribir y contempló su carta. Hacía casi cuatro meses que no veía a su amigo y habían sido cuatro meses demasiado ajetreados. Demasiadas cosas. Le hubiera gustado escribirle antes pero no había tenido tiempo. Esperaba que esas dos hojas de apretada caligrafía compensasen el retraso.


Escribí esto hace un par de meses, en abril, cuando estaba de vacaciones. No lo había subido antes porque en origen mi idea era añadir una escena más al fic (más angst si cabe) pero creo que al final lo dejaré así. Me gusta mucho el resultado tal cual está y no quisiera estropearlo añadiendo cosas de más.

Como me imagino que alguien preguntará sobre la forma de hablar de Franziska... tengamos en cuenta que cuando Miles se va a vivir a Alemania ella tiene tan solo dos años, por lo que es normal que algunas palabras le cuenten o pronuncie algunas letras mal (en este caso la s, ¿no queda adorable?).

* * *

**· **

**Estimado Phoenix Wright, desde Alemania**

** ·**

_31 de Marzo de 2002_

_Alemania;_

_Estimado Phoenix Wright:_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Imagino que sorprendido por esta carta. Te preguntarás cómo sé tu dirección, ya que nunca me la has dicho, pero eso es fácil: no te olvides de las veces que te acompañé a casa después de clases o las que me quedé a dormir contigo. Simplemente me fijé en la calle y el número. Pero tú no debes tener la mía porque ya no vivo en Estados Unidos, así que no me escribas allí. Ahora estoy en Alemania. Si quieres responder a esta carta la dirección de mi nueva casa figura en el remitente. _

_ Espero que sí quieras._

_Hace ya casi cuatro meses desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me acuerdo bien del barullo en el colegio al ser el último día de clase. Me hubiera gustado despedirme más apropiadamente, de ti y de Larry. Nos despedimos porque eran vacaciones pero esperábamos vernos a comienzos de Enero y no pudo ser así. Me disculpo por ello. Diré que tampoco yo podía saber lo que iba a pasar._

_ Han sido unos meses muy ajetreados. La idea de escribirte estaba en mi cabeza desde que nos fuimos, pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado. Espero que no estés enfadado, no me he olvidado de vosotros, de ninguno de los dos. _

_Espero que tanto tú como Larry estéis bien. Ya me imagino que volveríais de las vacaciones y notaríais mi ausencia pero espero que os acostumbraseis a ello pronto, porque va a ser una ausencia larga. Supongo que Larry sigue haciendo el tonto como siempre y que tú te dejas llevar, aunque intenta que no haga ninguna locura, ¿de acuerdo? Pese a lo diferentes que éramos me gustaría estar ahí para ver qué nuevas ideas tiene Larry en mente. Y evitar que se meta en un lío gordo. Tiene un imán para ellos. _

_ Me gustaría volver a veros._

_Creo que es hora de que me explique... Me he limitado a hablar pero no he dicho nada claro, lo siento mucho. Han pasado tantas cosas que no sé siquiera por dónde empezar... _

_¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que mi padre iba a llevarme a la Corte a ver uno de sus juicios en vacaciones? Me lo prometió como regalo de Navidad, me costó mucho pero al final sí pude ir. Aún así a veces, cuanta más ilusión te hace algo, más tiende a perseguirte la mala suerte. Fue... (tachado) (tachado) Hubo un accidente. (Tachado) No es fácil escribir de ello, aunque lo cierto es que es mucho más fácil que hablarlo... Aún es muy reciente. Aquel día perdí a mi padre. Seguramente saldría en el periódico así que tal vez ya lo sepas... Nos quedamos encerrados en un ascensor y los ánimos se caldearon con un alguacil bastante nervioso. No recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió en realidad, solo sé que al despertar en el hospital yo había perdido a mi padre. _

_(Tachado)_

_Se hizo un juicio, por supuesto, pero el acusado (el alguacil) fue declarado inocente._

_Pero lo importante era ¿qué iba a hacer? Por suerte para mí el Sr. von Karma me acogió. Creo que no os lo mencioné nunca, no había por qué. Es un fiscal que varias veces se enfrentó a mi padre pero al parecer, pese a todo, tenían una cierta amistad. Mi padre me habló de él varias veces. No me lo esperaba pero gracias a él no fui a los servicios social ni nada así. Es un hombre duro pero ha sido muy amable conmigo desde entonces, me ha dejado traer a Pess incluso. No sabía qué iba a pasar con ella si no… Por eso estoy ahora en Alemania. Es… un lugar distinto, aunque hay cosas en común. Pero ya casi me he acostumbrado al idioma y hay muchas más cosas para aprender aquí por lo que continuaré mis estudios aquí, aunque aún no sepa que voy a hacer. Supongo que es normal que dude después de todo lo ocurrido. Por suerte aún me queda mucho por delante. _

_Pero te encantaría. Hay unos paisajes muy bonitos, además vivimos en una casa muy grande a las afueras de la ciudad y hay bastantes árboles. Es un sitio muy tranquilo. Y tengo una hermana. El Sr. von Karma tiene una hija que tiene dos años y medio ahora, Franziska. Es una muchacha muy arrojada, un poco difícil pero supongo que es difícil acostumbrarse a tener otra persona en casa. Se nota que quiere mucho a su padre y que no quiere compartirlo. Supongo que ahora entiendo cómo se sintió Tateyuki cuando le conocí por fin. Ahora me gustaría disculparme pero de él sí que no tengo dirección. Aunque podría intentar escribir a la comisaria… Si alguna vez le ves enséñale esta carta aunque él quizá ya sepa lo que ocurrió. Es ese chico alto del pelo negro rizado, ¿te acuerdas? Le has visto alguna vez cuando venía a recogerme a clase cuando mi padre no podía._

_Y, mira, he escrito muchísimo hablando solo de mí. Me gustaría que las cartas fueran instantáneas y tener aquí ya tu respuesta. _

_Espero sinceramente que me respondas. Espero que no estés enfadado. Supongo que es una tontería: creo que nunca te he visto enfadado de verdad, pero a lo mejor te molestó mi forma de irme sin avisar. Ahora al menos ya sabes por qué fue._

_Si quieres escribirme te responderé con mucho gusto._

_Sinceramente tuyo,_

_Miles Edgeworth._

_·_

Miles Edgeworth dejó de escribir y contempló su carta. Tenía en total dos hojas enteras casi por completo, con una caligrafía que, aunque aún tenía rasgos infantiles, era agradable a la vista y bonita. Limpió con cuidado la plumilla de la estilográfica y la guardó, cogiendo las hojas para releerlas. A la mitad había un montón de rallones y tachados en el punto donde hablaba del día de Navidad en el Tribunal. Se avergonzó un poco de estropear así la carta, pero había sido difícil escoger las palabras. Aún a pesar de que había estado pensando en esa carta días y días y la tenía casi entera redactada en su mente. De hecho ahora se acordaba de mil cosas que debería haber mencionado, y dudo si poner un post data pero al final decidió que no. Era suficiente.

Así que juntó las hojas y las plegó sobre sí mismas en tres dobleces, como su padre le había enseñado y cogió un sobre para guardarlo. Escribió la dirección de Phoenix casi de memoria y la suya actual en el remite. Estaba lista para enviarse, tan solo faltaba el sello pero no tenía ninguno. ¿Cuánto podía costar un sello? Intentó calcularlo con lo que se había acostumbrado de los precios y economía de la Unión Europea. Tal vez quince o veinte céntimos, no mucho más.

Tomó aire, algo nervioso. Era hora de mandarla.

Por dentro seguía teniendo miedo de que Phoenix no quisiese recibir su carta. Era una tontería: era su mejor amigo; pero tal vez ya se habían olvidado de él. A fin de cuentas habían estado juntos poco menos de un año. Y aunque habían hecho muchísimas cosas juntos y eran inseparables, las amistades infantiles eran muy volubles y Miles lo tenía presente. Podía ser que se hubiesen olvidado de él tras echarle de menos la primera semana, o que hubiesen conocido a alguien para completar su ausencia, o cualquier cosa...

-No, no pienses eso -se aconsejó. Si lo hacía nunca mandaría esa carta y quería hacerlo. Era igual de posible que Phoenix estuviese esperando saber algo de él.

Así que volvió a pasar los dedos por la lengüeta del sobre, asegurándose que estaba cerrada, y se levantó.

Como había escrito en la carta vivían en una amplia casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Esto significaba que, salvo cuando iba acompañando al Sr. von Karma a Berlín, no tenía forma de ir a correos para mandar la carta. Aún no iba al colegio allí sino que estudiaba con un profesor particular que le estaba ayudando a mejorar su alemán, aún un poco vacilante cuando intentaba decir más de tres frases seguidas sin pararse a pensar las palabras, y las asignaturas que estaba perdiendo aquel año. Un poco de ciencias, un poco de literatura, historia, retórica y más asignaturas. Muy distinto al colegio en Estados Unidos.

-¡Milez Ezguorth! -lo llamó una voz aguda.

-¿Sí? -se giró hacia Franziska. La muchachita, con un bonito vestido azul de volantes, se le acercó.

-¿A dónde vaz? -le exigió saber la niña. Pese a que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo y de que aún pronunciaba mal algunas palabras, como su apellido, era todo un carácter, acostumbrada a dar órdenes al servicio y a él siempre que podía y que se hiciese lo que ella quería.

Él se agachó un poco para hablarle a la cara.

-Voy a ver al Sr. von Karma -le explicó.

-¿Para qué? -Franziska ni siquiera le dió tiempo a acabar.

-Tengo que darle esto -le mostró el sobre. Ella lo examinó, frunciendo el ceño, sin poder leer lo que ponía.

-¿Qué pone aquí? –demandó saber, apuntando con el dedo a la dirección del sobre.

-El nombre del destinatario y su dirección –le explicó con paciencia él.

-¿Y para quién ez?

-Se llama Phoenix, Phoenix Wright.

-¿F-p-phenix W... Wright? –repitió con dificultad.

-Exacto. Es una carta para un amigo.

-Pero zi tú no tienez amigoz -replicó Franziska con sincero asombro mirándole-. Erez un poco tonto, ¿no? Nadie ha venido a verte desde que estás aquí: no tienez amigoz.

La sonrisa de Miles estuvo a punto de quebrarse ante lo directa que era pero logró mantenerla y decir con calma y amabilidad:

-Es un amigo de Estados Unidos.

-Hum -Franziska hizo un mohín, sin gustarle la respuesta-. ¡No tienez amigoz! -insistió en su día-. Pero inténtalo zi quierez, hermanito.

Que le llamase hermanito le hacía sentirse estúpido si le sacaba siete años pero sabía que se enfadaría si le decía algo así que la dejó irse, orgullosa, hacia el salón.

Él, en cambio, se dirigió al despacho del Sr. von Karma al final del pasillo. No solía entrar allí casi nunca, por temor a interrumpir. Era el sitio donde el fiscal trabaja y no debía importunarle pero esta vez no podía esperar, nervioso, así que se aproximó y llamó a la puerta.

Aguardó, con el corazón en un puño, hasta que oyó la voz, grave, de su nuevo tutor dándole paso en alemán desde el interior.

Abrió con cierta timidez la puerta del despacho y entró.

Se trataba de una sala amplia, lujosamente ornamentada, con decenas de detalles allá donde se mirase. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra delante del escritorio de madera oscura, situado delante de la gran ventana, presidiendo el estudio, que a los lados tenía varias estanterías altas refletas de libros y, en algunos casos, alguna figurita o detalle. Sentado tras el escritorio estaba Manfred von Karma, un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, el pelo ya cano peinado hacia atrás, las arrugas comenzando ya a marcar su rostro, superando ya el medio siglo de edad, unos labios estrechos y alargados y unos ojos pequeños e increíblemente azules bajo las cejas finas y delineadas.

Todo él daba la misma imagen que su despacho: antiguo, imponente, orgulloso e incuestionable, categórico. Un hombre para un despacho y para un país.  
Era una imagen muy distinta de la de su padre trabajando. Casi siempre se traía trabajo a casa, informes de casos para releer o datos de interrogatorios transcritos para examinar en busca de puntos flojos o mentiras. Solía sentarse en el sofá mientras él veía la tele y casi siempre Miles acababa mirando por encima de su hombro o tumbado a su lado mirándole trabajar. En alguna ocasión Gregory le había permitido ayudarle a ordenar los papeles, mirando la numeración de las páginas o pequeños detalles así. Solo cuando era algo realmente grave iba al estudio que había en la casa y entonces Miles sabía que no debía interrumpirle, que estaba ocupado.

Pero ahora estaba ahí. El corazón se le encogió de nuevo, por un motivo bien distinto que antes. Habían pasado poco más de tres meses pero aún había momentos en los que un nudo le agarraba la garganta amenazándole con hacerle llorar en cualquier momento. Se repuso ante la mirada interrogante de Manfred von Karma.

-Espero no importunarle -comenzó Miles en alemán. No había entrado demasiado a esa habitación, tan solo cuando Manfred le llamaba o las poquísimas veces que él había ido allí. No le gustaba interrumpir. En el escritorio había varios papeles y el hombre dejó al lado una pluma.

-En absoluto -aseguró el hombre, con una leve sonrisa. A veces daba la impresión como si sonriese por algo, amargo o alegre, era difícil de saber, que pensaba al verle más que por el hecho de mirarle.

-Quería... pedirle un pequeño favor -también había ensayado esas palabras, desde que tuvo la idea de escribir la carta y mandarla, definitivamente.

-¿Qué es, muchacho?

Miles avanzó hacia el escritorio, cogiendo de nuevo la carta para colocarla sobre la mesa, en un sitio libre entre ambos.

-He escrito esta carta... me gustaría pedirle si puede enviarla por mí -le explicó-. No tenía sellos de modo que cogí un poco de mi dinero para ello.

-¿Una carta? Veamos a ver.

El hombre cogió la carta, examinando con ojo crítico la pulcra letra en el sobre, sin abrirlo. Miles le miró a su vez de reojo, aguardando su respuesta. Von Karma debió darse cuenta de ello, pues sonrió un poco de nuevo, de igual manera.

-¿Estabas preocupado? -preguntó sagazmente el hombre.

-Eh... -Miles no sabía bien cómo responder a esa pregunta. ¿Sinceramente? Lo último que quería era desagradar al hombre que lo había tomado bajo su ala cuando todo su mundo se desmoronó sin remedio y prácticamente le salvó. Pero sabía que una mentira sería incluso peor vista y si von Karma estaba preguntando eso es que había notado algo en su actitud-. Un poco, señor -admitió.

-¿Creías que iba a negarme? -continuó Manfred y Miles tuvo que guardar silencio unos segundos. ¿Lo creía de verdad? No... Tal y como le había escrito a Phoenix en su carta Manfred von Karma le había tratado en todo momento con amabilidad, exigente pero justo.

-No. Definitivamente no, señor. Tan solo estaba... nervioso -tuvo que buscar la palabra adecuada.

-Bien, como puedes ver no hay motivo para ello. Mañana mismo enviaré tu carta, Miles -prometió Manfred dejándola de nuevo en el escritorio, a su lado.  
Miles sintió como sonreía sin proponérselo, de alivio. ¿Realmente había escrito su carta e iba a ser mandada? En Estados Unidos el correo podía tardar entre tres y cinco días, tal vez teniendo que atravesar el mar su carta tardaría un poco más pero con suerte Phoenix podía estarle leyendo a la semana y media siguiente. ¡Parecía incoincidible!

-¡Muchas gracias, Señor! -la emoción le hizo alzar un poco la voz al agradecerlo.

-Eso es innecesario, Miles. Pero... -Manfred se detuvo por un momento y Miles se temió lo peor por ese mismo momento. A veces intentar comprender lo que esperaba o pensaba Manfred von Karma era una tarea imposible-. ¿Cómo te he dicho que tienes que llamarme?

Lo había olvidado por completo. En aquellos tres meses se había acostumbrado al tono, menos duro de lo que creía, del alemán, al uso horario distinto allí, a las costumbres de las casas, un poco a los desquites y comentarios de Franziska, a tener al servicio alrededor haciendo tareas que en su casa hacía él, y decenas de detalles más; menos a ese. Era casi como si parte de él se negase a acostumbrarse.

El reproche fue como una bofetada, haciéndole recordar el detalle de inmediato.

-L... Lo lamento, Padre. No volverá a pasar -prometió. Se dijo a si mismo, de nuevo, como cada vez que fallaba en aquello, que debía empezar a controlarlo. La paciencia de Manfred von Karma no era infinita y había pocas cosas que le habían pedido para vivir en aquella casa por ahora.

-Mucho mejor. "Señor" es inadecuado si vas a ser mi hijo, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, Padre -asintió de nuevo el muchacho.

-Puedes irte.

Rápidamente Miles se despidió, saliendo del estudio prontamente. Aún se estaba reprochando cometer un error tan tonto una y otra vez. Debía espabilarse...

Pero la idea de que su carta pronto estaría en camino le llenaba por dentro, haciéndole olvidarse pronto de aquel detalle y haciendo mucho más amena la idea de tener que hacer ahora sus ejercicios de Matemáticas.

Con suerte, Phoenix le respondería. Estaba seguro que sí, así sería.

·

Manfred von Karma siguió la espalda del pequeño Edgeworth mientras este salía de su despacho y cerraba la puerta. Cuando el despacho regresó a su silencio habitual, pesado y tranquilo, bajó la vista con gravedad hasta la carta.

Phoenix Wright. ¿Quién sería? Algún amigo de la vida anterior de Miles, con toda seguridad.

El alemán apenas sabía nada de aquella época de Miles más de lo que concernía a su padre y el incidente llamado DL-6 luego, no había conducido hacia esos lares la conversación en ningún momento. Tampoco lo pretendía. No si lo que quería era hacer que Miles Edgeworth dejase totalmente atrás su antigua vida en los Estados Unidos y comenzase de nuevo, totalmente. Un nuevo país, una nueva familia, un nuevo idioma, una nueva carrera. Tan solo se había permitido un pequeño detalle, aquella perra por muy poco que le agradase la idea. Probablemente quitársela habría provocado la adminaversión en el muchacho y lo que quería era su gratitud. El mismo motivo por el que, por ahora, no se había mostrado irritado con su fallo al llamarle "Padre". Pero contaba con que Miles subsanase aquel error ya de inmediato: el periodo de gracia se estaba acabando. No obstante, en el resto de ámbitos, tan solo esperaba de él y se lo había hecho saber ya, la más absoluta perfección. Y, para fortuna del muchacho, sus resultados estaban siendo superiormente satisfactorio. Se trataba de un alumno entregado y educado. Una de las pocas cosas que podía decirse que hubiese labrado bien Gregory Edgeworth.

Recogió de nuevo la carta del escritorio y la abrió. ¿Qué líneas le habría escrito Miles a su amigo estadounidense? El sobre dio paso a dos hojas de papel escritas con cuidado, salvo una parte más emborronada que se mereció su desaprobación. Apartando a un lado sus papeles se reclinó en su asiento, leyendo a la luz de fondo las palabras de la carta. Un discurso que, aunque algo infantil y sentimental, al menos estaba bien redactado. Sus labios se curvaron en varios instantes. Predecible. El corazón de un muchacho sin mentiras expuesto sobre papel.

Phoenix Wright. Al parecer un compañero escolar, y un tal Larry, desfavoredor nombre a todas luces. Vio, con cierta aprobación, como la parte tachada correspondía al traumático suceso. Era una forma fácil de ver qué pasaba por la mente de su pupilo, totalmente adecuado a sus expectativas.

Pero en sus expectativas no entraba, de ninguna manera, una correspondencia como aquella. Seguramente, de recibir la carta, ese tal Phoenix Wright respondería en toda su inocencia infantil. Y eso le era totalmente inadecuado a sus planes. En la nueva vida de Miles Edgeworth no había cabida para viejas amistades que avivasen un corazón blando y estúpidamente sentimental con ánimos y anécdotas infantiles. Ya podía imaginar las cartas que intercambiarían. A toda seguridad hojas insulsas y banales, totalmente inútiles y, de hecho, contraproducentes. Una voluntad no se torneaba con cartas como esas.

No, Phoenix Wright nunca recibiría esa carta. Y lo que era más importante: Miles Edgeworth nunca recibiría una respuesta.

Se aproximó a la chimenea, que crepitaba en voz baja en el lateral del despacho y dobló la carta, ya terminada ampliamente, arrojándola al fuego. Las llamas treparon desde el tronco hasta el papel, ennegreciendo las esquinas con facilidad y abriendo un agujero en el centro del texto, comenzando a doblar el papel y consumirlo para no dejar nada más que cenizas irreconocibles.

Tal y como debía ser.


End file.
